pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Sinclair
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = New Zealand | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = historian, poet }} Sir Keith Sinclair CBE (5 December 1922 - 20 June 1993) was a noted New Zealand poet and historian.Keith Sinclair, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, July 30, 2019. Life Sinclair was born in Auckland, the eldest child of a poor family of 10.Sinclair, Keith, New Zealand Book Council. Web, July 30, 2019. His education at Auckland University College, then part of the University of New Zealand, was interrupted by military service during World War II; he earned a B.A. overseas on military service. After the war, he taught at the college beginning in 1947, and earned a Ph.D. there in 1954. Career Sinclair continued to teach at the University of Auckland (as Auckland University College became in 1957) until 1987, becoming a professor of history there in 1963. Sinclair won acclaim for his debut book of history, The Origins of the Maori Wars, in 1957. His next book, A History of New Zealand (1959), is often regarded as a classic in New Zealand history. The book remains in print, being revised several times, the last in 1991. In 1967 he founded the New Zealand Journal of History. In the 1969 general election he was the New Zealand Labour Party candidate for Eden. He won the electorate on the night, but was defeated 3 weeks later on the postal ballot by only 67 votes. Writing In both his poetry and his work as a historian, Sinclair was a nationalist, in the sense that he was concerned with forging a national identity for New Zealand that was independent of its colonial origins. Recognition Sinclair was made a Commander of the Order of the British Empire in 1983. He was knighted in 1985. His autobiography, Halfway Round the Harbour, was published posthumously in 1993. In 2003, the University of Auckland established the Keith Sinclair Chair in History in his honour. In 2005, he was included in New Zealand's Top 100 History Makers. Publications Poetry *''Songs for a Summer, and other poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1952. *''Strangers or Beasts: Poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1954. *''A Time to Embrace''. Auckland: Paul's Book Arcade, 1963. *''The Firewheel Tree''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1973. *''Moontalk: Poems new and selected''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1993. Non-fiction *''Halfway Round the Harbour'' (autobiography). Auckland & New York: Penguin, 1993. History *''The Maori Land League: An examination into the source of a New Zealand myth''. Auckland: Auckland University College, 1950. *''Imperial Federation : A study of New Zealand policy and opinion, 1880-1914''. London: University of London / Athlone Press, 1951. *''The Origins of the Maori Wars''. Wellington: New Zealand University Press, 1957. *''A History of New Zealand''. Harmondsworth, UK, & Baltimore, MD: Penguin, 1959; London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1961. *''Open Account: A history of the Bank of New South Wales in New Zealand, 1861-1961''. Wellington: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1961. *''Distance Looks Our Way: The effects of remoteness on New Zealand''. Paul's Book Arcade / University of Auckland, 1961. *''William Pember Reeves: New Zealand fabian''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1965. *''The Liberal Government, 1891-1912: First steps towards a welfare state''. Auckland & London: Heinemann, 1967. *''Walter Nash''. Auckland: Auckland University Press / Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1976. *''Looking Back: A photographic history of New Zealand'' (with Wendy Harrex). Wellington & New York: Oxford University Press, 1978. *''A History of the University of Auckland''. Auckland: Auckland University Press / Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1983. *''A Destiny Apart: New Zealand's search for a national identity''. Wellington: Allen & Unwin / Port Nicholson Press, 1986. *''Tasman Relations: New Zealand and Australia, 1788-1988''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1978. *''Kinds of Peace: Maori people after the wars, 1870-85''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1991. Juvenile * The Reefs of Fire. Auckland: Heinemann, 1977. Edited **''The Oxford Illustrated History of New Zealand''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1969. *''A Soldier's View of Empire: The reminiscences of James Bodell, 1831-1892''. London: Bodley Head, 1982. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Keith Sinclair, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 9, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *"The Parakeet" ;Prose * Sinclair's entry in the 1966 Encyclopaedia of New Zealand on the origins of the Maori Wars ;Audio / video *Keith Sinclair at the Aotearoa New Zealand Poetry Sound Archive ;Books *Keith Sinclair at Amazon.com *Sinclair, Keith at the New Zealand Literature File ;About *Sir Keith Sinclair in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Sinclair, Keith at the New Zealand Book Council *Obituary: Sir Keith Sinclair at The Independent Category:1922 births Category:1993 deaths Category:New Zealand writers Category:New Zealand historians Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand biographers Category:University of Auckland alumni Category:University of Auckland faculty Category:Former students of Mount Albert Grammar School Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand academics